Encuentros inesperados y Cambios felices
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Oikawa un simple fotógrafo, Iwaizumi un simple trabajador de oficina. Ambos creían estar bien con la vida que llevaban a pesar de los pesares que acarreaban, hasta que un simple encuentro los llevó a querer unir sus caminos en uno solo, sin importar que tan pesada fuera la carga del otro. Soy un asco para los títulos y resúmenes, pero no es tan deprimente como lo hago sonar xD
1. Chapter 1

Se que debería terminar mi otro fic pero YOLO xD... es que simplemente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y-y-y terminé plasmándola o jamas hubiera podido continuar la otra u.u

Es un Oiiwa, un AU, espero que lo disfruten y den una oportunidad, porque a mi sinceramente me entretuvo escribirlo y salirme un poco de lo que habitualmente escribo.  
Nunca está demás aclarar que los personajes de Haikyuu son de Furudate Haruichi y yo solo los tomo prestados para que hagan yaoi(?)  
Enjoy it ^w^

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I.**_

\- ¿Por qué no cambias la cara Oikawa? Después de todo estamos celebrando que la sesión de fotos terminó, y sin ningún problema además – palmeó su espalda uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, en el vano intento de animarlo.

\- Lamento decepcionarte Makki, pero nací con este rostro – dijo molesto Oikawa mirando fijamente la bebida enfrente de él, la cual ni siquiera había tocado.

\- No debería darle importancia a lo que dijo aquella modelo, Oikawa-san, ella solo estaba enojada y terminó desquitándose con usted – trató de calmarlo Akaashi, otro de sus colegas.

\- La muy bruja me culpó a mi de que se viera mal en las fotos, sé que soy fotógrafo, pero no puedo hacer milagros si el material con el que trabajo es de mala calidad – espetó finalmente dándole una probada a su cerveza, bebiéndosela de un solo trago – odio trabajar con gente inexperta que no escucha.

\- Tu tampoco escuchas a los demás – masculló Hanamaki, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Tooru – pero qué importa, solo olvídalo y bebamos hasta que nuestros corazones estén satisfechos mientras contemplamos a las lindas chicas que aquí hay – propuso recorriendo el amplio bar con la mirada, deleitándose tanto con las empleadas como con las clientas del lugar.

\- He tenido suficiente de mujeres por esta semana, tú ve a ligar con quien quieras, yo solo quiero embriagarme y no saber de nada hasta la semana próxima – afirmó colocándose de pie, encaminándose a la casi vacía barra.

\- ¡Eres un maldito aburrido Oikawa! – Le gritó el colorín, obteniendo como respuesta que el castaño le enseñara el dedo medio – bastardo – farfulló bebiéndose el resto de su trago.

\- Por el momento, lo mejor será dejarlo solo Hanamaki-san – le dijo un poco nervioso el azabache ya que el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso.

\- Supongo que después de un par de copas se le pasara el berrinche – suspiró resignado – entonces solo seremos tu y yo esta noche Akaashi contra las hermosas fieras que están en la mesa de al fondo – el menor solo rodó los ojos.

\- Le recuerdo que ya salgo con alguien, por lo que me niego a coquetear con alguien más – rechazó la idea tajantemente.

\- Creo que elegí a las peores personas para salir esta noche, incluso lograron arruinar mis ánimos.

\- Aún podemos divertirnos sin chicas de por medio – aseguró Akaashi con una pequeña sonrisa mas el mayor solo estampó su rostro contra la mesa, resignándose a la idea de que seguiría en el camino de la soltería.

Oikawa se instaló en el primer asiento que alcanzó al llegar a la barra, acomodándose al lado de un desanimado sujeto de traje, mas no le dio importancia puesto que solo quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

\- Un whisky – le ordenó rápidamente al bar tender.

Dejó escapar un audible y profundo suspiro de cansancio, al igual que el tipo a su lado, ambos se voltearon a mirar al otro al hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

El hombre tenía el cabello oscuro y en punta, no muy largo; no podía asegurar el color de sus ojos ya que el lugar no era muy iluminado, pero aun así le parecieron bonitos a Oikawa. A pesar de su apariencia ordinaria de trabajador de oficina, tenia algo que logró captar la atención del castaño, quien definitivamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y más cuando este le sonrió levemente antes de volverse a su bebida.

\- Día duro ¿eh~? – Tooru finalmente logró salir de su trance al oír la voz grave del sujeto.

\- Si, hoy el trabajo ha sido un total asco, solo he oído quejas y llantos – bufó molesto también concentrándose en su recién llegado vaso.

\- Te comprendo, mi supervisor en estas fechas esta peor que mujer en sus días – dijo riendo suavemente – gracias a dios que hoy fue el último día, pero a mis compañeros se les ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a tomar, arrastrándome con ellos en contra de mi voluntad.

\- A mi me ocurrió algo similar, aunque termine aceptando ya que un poco de alcohol nunca es malo – luego de darle una probada al líquido, se giró nuevamente al sujeto, sonriéndole de lado – por cierto, soy Oikawa Tooru.

\- Le dices tu nombre a un completo extraño aun cuando él no te lo pidió ¿intentas ligar conmigo? – Cuestionó con una mirada seria, avergonzando y ruborizando al castaño – solo juego chico listo – dijo riendo entre dientes – yo soy Iwaizumi Hajime, un placer – le tendió la mano la cual Tooru no dudó en tomar.

\- ¿Quien es el que esta ligando ahora, dejándose tocar tan fácilmente, Iwa-chan? – se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído, haciendo que este se avergonzara esta vez por la cercanía y la seductora voz que utilizó, además de la manera en que lo llamó.

\- Idiota, tampoco te tomes tantas confianzas y me llames como se te de la gana – le reprendió empujándolo y cubriendo su oído con una de sus manos ya que lo sentía arder.

\- No seas tan serio, tu también puedes llamarme por un lindo apodo – aseguró sonriente y complacido de aquella reacción tan tímida que tuvo el moreno.

\- Entonces Kusokawa te queda perfecto – se mofó enfurruñando al otro inmediatamente – oh vamos, no te enojes por algo que tu mismo acabas de proponer.

\- Eres todo un bravucón Iwa-chan, pero aun así me agradas.

\- Bueno, debo decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo – declaró desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Que cruel! Podrías haber fingido al menos lo contrario – se quejó infantilmente.

\- Prefiero ser cruel que basar una relación en mentiras – afirmó serio, sorprendiéndolo un poco por su convicción y sinceridad - ¿y qué edad tienes para tomarte todo tan literal y hacer berrinches como mocoso?

\- Para tu información tengo 27 años.

\- ¿Tenemos la misma edad y eres así de infantil? – Recalcó incrédulo – me apiado de tu novia que debe sufrir un infierno con alguien que parece más hijo que pareja.

\- No debes apiadarte de nadie pues dicha novia no existe – negó totalmente ofendido, sin embargo no enojado, más bien divirtiéndose verdaderamente con todo eso.

\- Estas mintiendo, con esa apariencia es imposible que las mujeres te dejen solos – ahora Iwaizumi si que lucia sorprendido.

\- Aunque agradezco el cumplido, no estoy interesado en personas que solo buscan a alguien por su físico o estatus social... además en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de ellas por una larguísima temporada – suspiró desganado e irritándose de solo recordar a la modelo quejumbrosa de la tarde.

\- ¿Quizás en estos momentos estás en busca de hombres? Ya que te aburriste de las chicas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – por eso hablas conmigo, un simple vendedor.

\- ¿Te molestaría acaso? – cuestionó con una sonrisa sugerente, divirtiendo en vez de espantar a Hajime.

\- Luego de un par de copas y una buena charla, quizás ya no me moleste – confesó alzando su vaso.

\- Le tomaré la palabra Iwaizumi-san – dijo riendo entre dientes, imitando al moreno y chocando su vaso con delicadeza contra el otro.

Continuaron hablando sin saber con exactitud por cuanto tiempo lo habían estado haciendo, y aunque principalmente se burlaban del otro y discutían de cosas sin sentido aparente, se sentían bastantes cómodos en compañía del otro. Sin embargo la diversión no dura eternamente, y más cuando el moreno se distrajo al recibir una inesperada llamada.

\- Perdón, tengo que responder esto – Oikawa solo asintió.

En un principio no estaba ni lo más mínimamente interesado de con quien estaría hablando Hajime, pero su mascara de indiferencia solo le duro unos cuantos segundos.

\- Lo sé cariño, sé que dije que llegaría temprano, pero mis compañeros me arrastraron a celebrar con ellos – supuso inmediatamente que se trataba de una chica, y más cuando el moreno hablaba con tanta dulzura – no, no romperé nuestra promesa aunque me levante con resaca mañana – Oikawa se cubrió la boca para no reírse – de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa… yo también te amo, adiós – colgó con una amable sonrisa, irritando de alguna manera al castaño, sin embargo este fácilmente fingió lo contrario.

\- ¿Debes irte ya?

\- Si, o seré regañado duramente – respondió dejando el dinero sobre la barra.

\- Tu novia seguro tiene un carácter fuerte – afirmó Tooru aun sintiéndose enojado del hecho de que el chico estuviera ocupado, y que pusiera esa expresión tan amable al nombrarla.

\- Absolutamente, hay veces en la que pienso que tiene un carácter mucho peor que el mio – suspiró exhausto colocándose de pie – y también, no-

\- Oikawa-san – el llamado de Akaashi le cortó, dejando al castaño con la duda al no poder oír lo que quería agregar el moreno, mas el azabache se veía lo bastante nervioso como para dejar pasar lo anterior – necesito su ayuda – este arqueó una ceja, un poco escéptico.

\- Makki volvió a embriagarse y terminó montando un escándalo – más que preguntar lo aseveró con total seguridad, después de todo el colorín era ese tipo de sujeto cuando bebía de más. Keiji solo asintió – es una pena que ambos hallamos sido convocados cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo – declaró con desgano el castaño.

\- Lo es – apoyó Iwaizumi con leve lástima también de tener que despedirse – espero que tu amigo no te vomite demasiado encima – dijo burlonamente.

\- Yo espero que tu futura resaca no te afecte demasiado en tu salida de mañana – le enseñó la lengua despectivamente.

\- Mocoso – afirmó alejándose del lugar portando una enorme sonrisa de diversión plasmada en su rostro.

\- No eres quien para hablar – rio bajo también pagando su deuda también – bien Akaashi, guíame hasta ese ebrio.

El azabache obedeció, caminando delante de él, sin embargo sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por el sujeto que acababa de irse, el cual su rostro no le era para nada familiar, y que al parecer se llevaba demasiado bien con el mayor.

\- La persona de recién ¿era un amigo suyo? – ya no resistió más la curiosidad, puesto que la gente que se llevaba tan bien con Oikawa era de por si, ya muy escasa.

\- Para nada, lo acabo de conocer – Akaashi ahora si que estaba asombrado.

\- Es increíble, usualmente usted no suele agradarle a la gente en el primer encuentro – dijo tranquila y honestamente, fastidiando al castaño, que a pesar de saber que no lo decía con malas intenciones, no fue grato escucharlo de aquella forma – pero que usted también congeniara con un completo desconocido, también es algo único – a Oikawa le apareció un leve tic en el ojo ante la naturalidad de Keiji, sin embargo también pensaba lo mismo.

\- Para ser precisos, y más que congeniar, tuve un flechazo – admitió un poco avergonzado – pero lamentablemente esta ocupado – informó derrotado.

\- ¿Y el problema es? – cuestionó curioso, sorprendiendo esta vez a su superior.

\- Quien creería que el serio de Akaashi me insinuaría que le robara el novio a alguien – espetó incrédulo – pero aunque quisiera hacerlo, no tengo forma de contactarlo… así que daré vuelta la página y seguiré con mi vida.

\- El destino es caprichoso y cuando uno menos se lo espera, nos guía al lugar y persona correcta – Tooru rio no con ánimos de burlarse.

\- Como tu hallaste a tu búho puedes afirmar eso con tanta convicción – el azabache se sonrojó levemente, enterneciendo al mayor – también me gustaría creerlo – masculló dándole un fuerte golpe a Hanamaki para tranquilizarlo, aun pensando intensamente en el moreno.

* * *

Les agradezco muchísimo que hayan llegado hasta aquí, y si esto realmente resulta, me gustaría leernos en la próxima

Bye bye ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II.**_

Tooru se recargó con pesadez en el respaldo de la silla, dejando escapar un enorme suspiro al contemplar la pantalla de su computador, pues aún no se decidía que fotos imprimir de la sesión anterior.

Su cabeza había estado en las nubes desde que abrió sus ojos, ya que cierto sujeto que conoció la noche anterior, se había adueñado completamente de sus pensamientos, impidiéndole el trabajar correctamente, ganándose más de algún regaño por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, comenzando a registrar ciertos archivos, hallando rápidamente el que buscaba con tanto esmero, una foto de ambos que había sacado como broma mientras bebían, la cual ahora había cobrado un valor significativo, y aunque sabía que era improbable que se encontrase nuevamente con Iwaizumi, no pudo contener la sonrisa embobada que curvó sus labios al ver la foto.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando con cara de idiota? – no se percató que Hanamaki se había asomado por sobre su hombro hasta que este habló, sobresaltándolo de sobremanera, bloqueando el teléfono y guardándolo una vez más en su bolsillo.

\- Na-nada importante Makki, sólo un insignificante mensaje – dijo nervioso puesto que el colorín lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, por lo que no fue capaz de salir con algo mejor.

\- A mi me parecía más a que veías una foto tuya abrazando a otro tipo – afirmó indiferente - ¿encontraste buena compañía en el bar? – cuestionó burlón, avergonzando a Oikawa.

\- Que idioteces dices Makki, sólo estaba bebiendo al igual que ustedes.

\- Pero con alguien más, y que al parecer logró capturar totalmente tú atención – se mofó Takahiro con malicia – supiste hallar muy buena diversión, aun cuando al principio no parabas de quejarte que no querías ligar con nadie.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!

\- Cierto, dijiste que no querías nada con mujeres – se corrigió ampliando aún más su expresión de burla al ver que las mejillas de Tooru se teñían de un suave escarlata.

\- Cállate y deja de hacer el vago, que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer – se inclinó sobre el teclado, aparentando centrarse en su trabajo.

\- Creí que ya habías terminado por como te entretenías recordando lo que hiciste anoche con el sujeto de la foto – espetó dando media vuelta – pero parece que me equivoqué, así que volveré a lo mío, perdón por molestarte mientras trabajabas – se despidió con sarcasmo, regresando por donde había venido.

Sí antes estaba distraído, ahora se sentía extremadamente exhausto después de argumentar con Hanamaki, pues a pesar de su apariencia de hombre serio y distraído, era alguien muy astuto y amaba sacar de quicio a la gente, y tenía una afición particular por fastidiar a Oikawa. Lo peor de todo es que siempre lo conseguía, pues siempre sabía que puntos tocar para burlarse de él.

Suspiró lamentándose y maldiciéndose de darle un motivo al colorín para molestarlo. Así que alejando todo tipo de pensamiento innecesario para evitar una futura situación similar, decidió dedicarse a su trabajo, después de todo para eso le pagaban, y no para pensar en el lindo moreno que no volvería a ver.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Creyó que jamás terminara su trabajo, y más con cierto compañero rondando y tomando cualquier ocasión para hacerlo avergonzarse, definitivamente un día de esos iba a vengarse de Hanamaki, haciéndolo llorar y rogar de rodillas por su perdón. El sólo pensarlo lo estremecía, esbozando una amplia y macabra sonrisa.

Aquella tarde había decidido por fin visitar el centro comercial inaugurado apenas la semana anterior, y del cual sus colegas no dejaban de hablar lo genial y bonito que era. Sinceramente no le interesaba mucho el aspecto del lugar, solo quería echar un vistazos a las tiendas de electrónica y buscar alguna cámara moderna o implementos de mejor calidad de los que ya tenia.

Aun cuando su trabajo le proporcionaba un excelente equipo para cumplir con sus funciones, Oikawa consideraba la fotografía un hobby más que un empleo, por lo que disfrutaba en sus ratos libres ir a algún hermoso lugar con una cámara propia, e inmortalizar los diferentes y variados escenarios que su ciudad tenia para mostrar, y que muchas veces por estar tan ocupados en sus propios mundos, la gente no se detenía a contemplarlos.

Se detuvo a contemplar unos segundos los diferentes productos en vitrina, mas no disfrutó mucho el momento al recordar que aquel mes estaría corto de efectivo, por lo que no podría darse demasiados lujos hasta la siguiente paga. Dejó el lugar con desgano, y un poco distraído pensando en que si recortaba algunos gastos quizá podría adquirir la cámara, cuando sintió un pequeño bulto se estrelló contra sus piernas.

\- ¡Kyaa! – el pequeño y agudo grito lo trajo a la cruel realidad, bajando la vista rápidamente, hallando una niña de unos siete años, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros.

\- Lo lamento pequeña, no te vi – la niña algo confundida alzó la mirada, develando su fino rostro, sus ojos pequeños y algo rasgados de un intenso verde lo contemplaron con ira - ¿estás bien-

\- ¡Claro que no idiota! – Apartó de un golpe la mano que le ofreció Oikawa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¡¿Es que estás ciego maldito anciano?! ¡Ten más cuidado!

Quedó totalmente sin palabras, sabía que usualmente no se llevaba bien con los niños pues no le gustaban mucho, pero jamás en su vida se topó con una tan agresiva y que le gritara con tanta furia. La pequeña después de aquello, se colocó de pie rápidamente, aun observándolo con indignación e ira.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estás todavía ahí parado con cara de idiota? – le criticó, provocando un ligero tic en el ojo del castaño.

\- Solo intentaba ser amable, después de todo yo tuve la culpa – dijo tratando de no alterarse por la irrespetuosa y enojada chica.

\- No solo estas ciego, sino que además eres un vago – despotricó cruzándose de brazos – Mejor regresa por donde saliste y no arruines mi lindo día.

\- Lo haría aunque no me lo hubieses pedido – dijo dando media vuelta, no iba a rebajarse a discutir con una infante, por mucho que deseara hacerlo debía de comportarse como un hombre maduro, y más cuando ya varias miradas de estaban sobre ellos ante el espectáculo que comenzaban a montar.

Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose del lugar, pero algo le hizo dar un vistazo hacia atrás. Vio que la niña aun no se movía de su lugar, abrazándose con fuerza, mirando en todas direcciones, un claro vestigio de que estaba completamente perdida, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar o siquiera pedir ayuda.

Un amargo sentimiento de culpa le invadió, a pesar de no tener responsabilidad de absolutamente nada, al verla ahí sabiendo que le ocurría y aun así dejarla a su suerte, lo hacia sentir mal. Era verdad que lo había cabreado, pero seguía siendo alguien indefenso, y algo en su rostro y forma de actuar le era escalofriantemente familiar, obligándole a tenderle una mano.

\- ¿Se te perdió alguien mocosa? – se sobresaltó al oírlo tras ella, girándose y cambiando rápidamente la expresión de preocupación en su rostro a una de molestia.

\- Nada que te incumba anciano – le respondió tajante.

\- A mi me parecía que romperías en llanto en cualquier momento, llamando a tu mami – de pronto la mirada de la niña se ensombreció, desapareciendo todo rastro de sarcasmo o burla de su rostro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, consternando al mayor.

\- ¡No te entrometas cuando no sabes nada de mi! – le gritó a todo pulmón, acumulándose varias gotas en la comisura de sus ojos, mas rehusándose fervientemente a dejarlas caer.

Ese desagradable sentimiento volvió a llenarlo, contemplando a la menor temblar de ira contenida, entendía que había tocado un tema delicado, pero no sabía con exactitud cual si solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras. Se restregó la nuca inquieto, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, estirando su mano y la niña automáticamente se encogió, tratando de esquivarlo, sin embargo Tooru colocó su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza, acariciándola gentilmente.

\- No sé que dije, pero perdóname si te ofendí de alguna manera niña – dijo arrepentido sinceramente – así que como disculpa te ayudare a regresar – propuso con una brillante y amplia sonrisa.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, no estoy perdida – negó desviando la mirada, haciendo reír al mayor - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – cuestionó inflando sus mejillas indignada.

\- Nada, solo pensaba que eres una niña muy tsundere – su rostro se tiñó de un dulce rojo, luciendo adorable a los ojos del mayor.

\- ¡No lo soy! – refutó solo divirtiéndolo aun mas.

\- Lo que digas niña.

\- Deja de llamarme niña – le reprendió luciendo ofendida.

\- ¿Y como te llamo entonces? – la menor hizo un desprecio, negándose a responderle – ya veo, no hablar con extraños ¿eh? Que linda niña – trató de quejarse pero Oikawa la detuvo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios – soy Oikawa Tooru, tengo 27 años y soy un fotógrafo, y ahora que no soy un extraño me dirás tu nombre.

\- No te pregunte por tu nombre anciano engreído y lolicon – Tooru suspiró rendido, algo dentro de si le dictaba que no podría ganarle en una discusión.

\- No soy un lolicon, solo quería ser tu amigo y ayudarte. - Pues yo no quiero ser tu amiga – dijo cortante. Luego de un corto silencio lo miró tímidamente – y me llamo Hikari – dijo avergonzada, enterneciéndolo nuevamente.

\- Muy bien Hikari, deja que te ayude a encontrar a tus padres – la niña arrugó el ceño.

\- Que sepas mi nombre no te da la libertad de llamarme con tanta confianza Kusokawa.

Oikawa en vez de responder al insulto quedo perplejo, un pequeño click había repercutido en su cerebro ante la familiaridad que sintió en la escena, percatándose de que la chica se le asemejaba demasiado a alguien, pero no podía asegurar a quien, pues no conocía a nadie con niños de esa edad, pero ese sentimiento persistía, mas cuando ella hacia aquella expresión de desagrado.

\- D-de casualidad-

\- ¡Hikari!

Se congeló en su lugar, aquella voz que lo había cautivado durante horas la noche anterior, y que ahora era como un puñal directo a su corazón y esperanzas.

\- ¡¿Papá?! – la niña lucía sorprendida e intimidada, pero no lo dudo dos veces en correr hacia él.

\- ¡Condenada mocosa! – vociferó lleno de ira, espantando a más de algún transeúnte - ¡¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo así?! – la menor se encogió en su lugar, mientras Oikawa se preguntaba sí dios realmente lo odiaba con todo al poner a esa persona ahí.

\- Fue culpa tuya por distraerte con esa zorra.

\- ¡Hikari! – su labio inferior tembló, y su padre se arrodilló envolviéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos – no vuelvas a hacerlo, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, y simplemente no aparecías por ningún lado – la alejó para besar su frente con ternura, cambiando la expresión de preocupación a una de inmenso alivio – no sé que hubiera hecho sí algo te pasaba - la niña conmovida se abrazó a su cuello.

\- Lo lamento papi – murmuró soltándolo y apartándose casi al instante – pero este anciano me estuvo distrayendo, por eso no pude volver contigo – acusó señalando al castaño que se negaba a girarse.

\- Mocosa insolente, te he dicho un millón de veces que debes respetar a los demás – le regañó finalmente despegando sus ojos de la menor, fijándolos en la espalda de Tooru – lamento los problemas que pudo causarle mi hija...- sus ojos se abrieron como plato al reconocer a la figura frente suyo – ¿Oikawa? – Este maldijo profundamente su suerte al oír su nombre – ¿Eres Oikawa Tooru?

\- El mundo sí que es un pañuelo ¿no lo crees Iwa-chan? – se volteó lenta y tortuosamente, topándose con aquel hombre que lo había hipnotizado y que ahora destrozaba sin piedad su corazón.

* * *

No creo que sea idea prometer, ya que se demostró que no soy muy buena para cumplir -.-u por lo que diré que intentare no atrasarme demasiado (?)  
Gracias por leer y nos leemos en la siguiente

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

_No mori ni nada por el estilo, solo entre en un estado de coma indefinido :B (Ve a la universidad dijeron, sera maravillosa dijeron -.-) En fin, ya sali (temporalmente) de lo más pesado, y estoy retomando mis fics que por supuesto deben terminar ^^_

 _Sin más que agregar, disfruten su lectura *-*_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III.**_

Sentía que su cabeza iba a partirse del dolor en cualquier momento, y en nada ayudaba que su diabólica y malcriada hija saltara insistentemente y sin piedad alguna sobre él, impidiéndole el continuar durmiendo a pesar de ser tan temprano y estar tan exhausto.

\- Lo prometiste Hajime – le reprochaba levantando las mantas cuando este intentó refugiarse bajo estas – dijiste que saldríamos hoy sin importar que tan dura fuera la resaca – abrió sus ojos desganado, hallando el rostro molesto de la niña a escasos centímetros del propio.

\- Y también te he dicho que aunque estés enojada, tienes que seguir llamándome papá – se enderezó rascando su cabeza y cubriéndose la boca con la otra mano al bostezar.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema anciano! – se le abalanzó, colgándose a su cuello.

\- Lo sé cariño, saldremos después del desayuno – cubrió la boca del menor con su mano – sólo no grites - le pidió, pues el agudo y elevado volumen de voz de la pequeña lo hacia sentir aun mas mareado de lo que ya estaba.

\- No es culpa de Hikari que te duela la cabeza – apartó la mano, bajándose de la cama molesta – tú decidiste seguir a esos palurdos a ese bar de mala muerte a beber como sí no hubiera mañana – Iwaizumi masajeó sus sienes exhausto ya, y eso que apenas estaba despertando.

\- Siempre me pregunto de donde aprendes todos esos insultos, condenada mocosa – le enseñó la lengua fastidiada.

\- De quién más sino es de ti estúpido padre – declaró abandonando el cuarto a toda velocidad – ¡y levántate de una vez! – le ordenó asomándose levemente, para luego cerrar bruscamente la puerta.

Volvió a suspirar, la chica definitivamente tenía un carácter peor que el propio, pero que más se podía esperar de su pequeña niña consentida. Buscó en la mesita de noche alguna píldora para el horrible dolor de cabeza, sabía que la resaca no desaparecería tan fácil, pero por lo menos podía aligerarse un poco.

Se había dejado llevar demasiado la noche anterior por aquel llamativo y apuesto castaño, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, su corazón involuntariamente dio un brinco, siendo rápidamente atrapado por el encanto natural del sujeto, quién no sólo lo mantuvo bebiendo y hablando por horas, sino que además lo convenció de tomarse una foto juntos.

\- Oikawa Tooru – dijo sonriendo de soslayo – realmente era un tipo extraño – rio entre dientes, disponiéndose a salir de su cómodo lecho – seria agradable volver a topármelo – se reprendió mentalmente por decir en voz alta algo tan embarazoso e impropio de él, por mucho que deseara hacerlo no tenía forma de contactarlo, tampoco tenía tiempo de involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación, sus manos estaban suficientemente llenas con su trabajo y su sádica hija.

\- ¡Hajime!

\- ¡Ya te oí!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Particularmente no tenía interés alguno en visitar el nuevo centro comercial, pero como Hikari extrañamente le pidió el ir a conocerlo, no pudo negarse, trayéndola finalmente en su día libre.

El lugar era inmenso y muy limpio, y contaba una gran variedad de tiendas de todo tipo, mas ninguna le llamaba realmente la atención, excepto tal vez aquella en la que vendían camas, las cuales lucían cómodas y apetecibles para un sujeto que aún no se reponía de su anterior salida.

\- Vaya, pero sí es Iwaizumi-kun – una joven mujer de cabello negro y largo lo saludó, acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa – que sorpresa verte aquí y con tú linda niña – la menor giró el rostro, ignorándola por completo.

\- Hey Hikari, no seas grosera – mas la niña hizo caso omiso al regaño – lamento eso Suzuki-san, pero hoy está con un humor terrible – se disculpó apenado más acostumbrado a aquella actitud hostil que tenía la morena.

\- Tranquilo, supongo que no le agradan las mujeres que se acercan a su apuesto padre – dijo coquetamente, incomodando a Hajime e irritando a Hikari.

El hombre estuvo hablando con su compañera de trabajo por sólo unos minutos, hasta que notó la evidente ausencia de la menor.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo, buscándola por todas partes, intentando encontrarla desesperadamente, jamás se lo perdonaría sí algo le pasaba por una estúpida distracción suya. Finalmente dio con ella afuera de una tienda de aparatos electrónicos.

\- ¡Hikari! – corrió lo más rápido que pudo, parándose detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Papá?! – no parecía estar lastimada, lo que lo tranquilizó profundamente.

\- ¡Condenada Mocosa! – Aun así no se salvaría de su ira después del susto que le hizo pasar – ¡¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo así?! – un día de esos lo mataría de un infarto.

\- Fue culpa tuya por distraerte con esa zorra.

\- ¡Hikari! – su afilada lengua atacó a su colega, lo que lo enojó, mas el verla tan animada lo relajó tanto, que no dudó en agacharse y abrazarla – no vuelvas a hacerlo, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, y simplemente no aparecías por ningún lado – se apartó para besar su frente dulcemente – no sé que hubiera hecho sí algo te pasaba – ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos en su cuello.

\- Lo lamento papi – lo liberó casi al instante – pero este anciano me estuvo distrayendo, por eso no pude volver contigo – acusó seguramente a alguien que sólo quiso ayudar.

\- Mocosa insolente, te he dicho un millón de veces que debes respetar a los demás – le regañó siguiendo con los ojos la dirección en que ella apuntaba – lamento los problemas que pudo causarle mi hija...- sus ojos se abrieron como plato al reconocer a la figura frente suyo – ¿Oikawa? – No podía ser cierto – ¿Eres Oikawa Tooru? – no podía creer que fuera ese hombre.

\- El mundo sí que es un pañuelo ¿no lo crees Iwa-chan? – pero cuando se giró y le sonrió, no tuvo dudas, era el tipo que lo había cautivado.

\- Uno muy pequeño – un torrente de sentimientos mezclados corrieron por los cuerpos de ambos, Iwaizumi aliviado de reunirse con su hija, Oikawa decepcionado de que el moreno efectivamente estuviese ocupado, mas ambos felices de volverse a encontrar.

\- Y yo preguntándome que clase de crianza habría tenido la chica para tener semejante vocabulario de insultos y carácter – dijo observando a la niña que se refugiaba tras Iwaizumi y le enseñaba la lengua al castaño – pero ahora que sé que es hija de Iwa-chan, me queda todo claro.

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero ser padre soltero es todo un desafío – se excusó apenado – y te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Oh vamos, si ya somos amigos, no tienes que ser tan reservado.

\- No lo soy, y una noche bebiendo juntos no significa nada – dijo secante – no te tomes tantas confianzas – agregó riendo, contagiando al castaño.

\- Eres tan serio.

Hikari miraba a los dos adultos con cada vez más furia, pues si su padre había estado tan desesperado buscándola, por qué ahora parecía ignorarla mientras conversaba animadamente con aquel brillante y molesto sujeto, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

\- Papá, quiero irme – le exigió jalando su ropa – ahora.

\- Pero Hikari, aun no hemos visto todo el lugar, además… - le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Oikawa, quien le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, haciéndolo sonreír a él también e irritando a la menor.

\- Ya tengo hambre – le dijo esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Podemos buscar una tienda o-

\- No, yo quiero comer tu comida – protestó desordenando su ropa de tanto que lo sacudía.

\- Ok, tu ganas – cedió dejando escapar un enorme suspiro de derrota – tengo que irme Oikawa, la jefa a hablado – comentó decepcionado de que su encuentro fuera tan breve.

\- Parece que alguien no quiere que nos divirtamos juntos – miró a la pequeña de reojo, que lucia que le saltaría encima si realmente pudiera – pero también alguien nos dio esta maravillosa oportunidad de vernos de nuevo – dijo acercándose a él, palmeando levemente su hombro – quizás el destino – susurró en su oído avergonzándolo pero también divirtiéndolo.

\- Que rayos, ¿eres poeta también además de fotógrafo? – Tooru se alejó no demasiado al sentir una mirada sobre él, con claras intensiones homicidas.

\- ¡Hajime deja de jugar y vámonos de una vez! – gritó jalándolo para alejarlo completamente del otro.

\- Ya te oí – respondió revolviendo su cabello para calmarla – perdona Oikawa, fue agradable verte de nuevo – confesó sonrojándose ligeramente – adiós.

\- Bye bye Iwa-chan, Hikari – los despidió agitando su mano.

Comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, cuando Hikari se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su padre, y dedicándole una ultima mirada al sujeto tras ellos, sonrió con burla, enseñándole la lengua, y haciendo sentir a Oikawa como si hubiese perdido la pelea contra la menor… aunque eso no estuviese del todo errado.

De repente Iwaizumi se detuvo abruptamente, rascando su nuca inquieto, dudando si hacer lo que rondaba por su mente. Liberó la mano de la pequeña, y dando grandes zancadas se paró nuevamente enfrente del castaño.

\- Hey, que-quería saber si…- no se atrevía a míralo directamente, clavando sus ojos en el piso, mientras su rostro se teñía paulatinamente de un intenso escarlata – si podrías darme tu número.

\- ¿Mi número? – Iwaizumi no podía estar mas rojo de la vergüenza, y Oikawa no podía creer que le estuviese pidiendo aquello.

\- Ya sabes, para salir algún día a tomar algo juntos, co-como agradecimiento por encontrar a Hikari y cuidarla cuando huyó – se excusó utilizando a la menor.

\- Hmm… no lo se, no me parece buena idea – dijo sujetando su mentón.

\- Entiendo – se sentía decepcionado y avergonzado, queriendo huir de allí a toda velocidad.

\- No mientras no me des el tuyo a cambio – dijo totalmente enternecido y encantado de las reacciones de Hajime – no seria justo ¿cierto? – le guiñó el ojo, cohibiéndolo otra vez.

\- Idiota – murmuró no tan secretamente feliz por ello.

Tras intercambiar números, se despidieron nuevamente, ahora ambos con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros. La mirada de Oikawa se topó con la de Hikari una ultima vez, siendo el ahora con la expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Ella solo giró la cara indignada y molesta, y al cabo de unos segundos ambos desaparecieron de la visión del castaño, quien aun no creía lo que había ocurrido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Maldición, es tan lindo! – Espetó bebiéndose su malteada de un solo trago – ahora solo quiero hacerlo mio – recargó su cabeza en la mesa.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? – cuestionó el sujeto de cabello plateado y extraño peinado que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Es qué no me estás oyendo bien, búho? – Le miró con reproche – esta ocupado y tiene una hija, que por cierto me odia –agregó suspirando con pesadez.

\- Lo único que he oído durante la ultima hora son tus patéticos lloriqueos – dijo irritado – interrumpes nuestra cita solamente para contarnos lo cobarde que eres y como te asusta una niña – Oikawa golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al ponerse de pie, desafiando las orbes doradas de Bokuto, manteniendo una disputa silenciosa unos instantes, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Akaashi, quien bebía tranquilamente su jugo con un popote.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo – declaró sentándose de brazos cruzados – tan solo quieres presumir de tu brillante vida amorosa, mientras yo me ahogo en mis penas.

\- Si dejaras de ser tan patético, serias capaz de dar el siguiente paso.

\- Solo eres un búho, no te hagas el importante.

\- Estoy intentando ayudarte, y deja de llamarme búho.

\- Creo que tu bandada te esta buscando, de aquí los oigo decir "Uhu-uhu" – imitando el llamado de los búhos, agitó sus brazos como si fueran alas.

\- Dios, eres insoportable – gruño ofendido – además los búhos somos criaturas solitarias, no tenemos bandadas.

\- Acabas de admitir que eres uno – apretó la mandíbula al verse humillado.

\- Oikawa-san – Akaashi creyó que ya era hora de intervenir o los dos terminarías sacándose los ojos con la cuchara – después de oír tu historia, hay algo que no logro entender.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras Akaashi, ya que al menos tú si me estabas escuchando – recalcó decidiendo ignorar a Bokuto, quien también prefirió oír a su novio que a los berrinches de Tooru.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de que sale con alguien? – vio la clara duda en su mirada, pensando cuidadosamente en la pregunta del azabache.

\- Pues…

\- Dices que esta ocupado, pero dijo que era padre soltero, además de que la niña se enfadó cuando mencionaste a su madre y tampoco viste un anillo en su dedo – Oikawa lo contempló perplejo, ya que todo era cierto – yo pienso que estas ahogándote en un vaso de agua, cuando claramente tienes una muy buena oportunidad frente a tus ojos.

\- Pero tiene una hija bastante hostil, y que por alguna razón me odia.

\- ¿Y vas a dejarte intimidar por una simple niña? Que patético – se mofó Koutarou, irritando al castaño.

\- Te dije que mantuvieras el pico cerrado, cerebro de ave.

\- Piensa en ello como algo a tu favor – les frenó a ambos ya exasperado de su infantil actuar.

\- ¿De que manera eso puede beneficiarme? – cuestionó escéptico.

\- Si te ganas el corazón de la hija primero, conquistarlo no te será ningún problema – la mirada de Tooru se iluminó, esperanzado y encantado con las palabras del más bajo.

\- ¡Eres el mejor Akaashi! – tomó sus manos entre las suyas, agitándolas suavemente – si no fueras una lechuza enamorada del idiota, te hubiese hecho mio hace bastante – dijo sonriendo coquetamente, sonrojándolo levemente.

\- No diga cosas tan embarazosas Oikawa-san – le pidió desviando la mirada.

\- Eres un encanto – Bokuto no resistió mas, apartando las manos de Oikawa de las del azabache, abrazándolo posesivamente.

\- ¡Hey! Si ya terminaste, lárgate de una maldita vez para que podamos retomar nuestra cita – le ordenó fulminándolo intensamente con la mirada.

\- Lo haré por el lindo de Akaashi, no porque su molesto y ruidoso novio me lo pide – se colocó de pie, dejando el dinero para pagar lo que había consumido.

\- Solo desaparece, y que te quede claro que yo soy el único que puede decir lo obviamente lindo y encantador que es mi Keiji – el menor se sonrojó esta vez hasta las orejas.

\- Solo digo la verdad – se burló descaradamente – dejó al par de tórtolas solas, tengo que irme a idear una pronta cita – se alejó agitando su mano sin mirarlos nuevamente – gracias Akaashi, nos vemos en el estudio mañana – y salió dejando finalmente a la pareja en paz.

\- Es un maldito presuntuoso.

\- Koutarou-san, no puedo respirar – le avisó tratando de zafarse del potente agarre.

\- Y tú también Keiji, no puedes avergonzarte y mostrar tus tiernas expresiones a alguien que no sea yo – le regañó liberándolo y volviendo a su lugar.

\- No es como si pudiera evitarlo si dice algo así de la nada.

\- Puedes terminar siendo seducido por-

\- Eso no pasara – negó tajantemente – sin importar que me digan, mi corazón solo le pertenece a Koutarou-san, por lo que no tienes preocuparte – sonrió levemente, ruborizando al búho.

\- Odio concordar con Oikawa, pero realmente eres un encanto – tomó su mano que reposaba sobre la mesa – tendré que encerrarte en una jaula si sigues poniéndote cada vez más lindo – se inclinó, recargando su frente con la ajena, sin quitarse los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

\- No soy una lechuza, Koutarou-san – se quejó avergonzado, haciendo reír al mayor.

\- Aun así lo haré – declaró para rozar sus labios con extrema ternura, sumergiéndose ambos en su propio mundo, perdiéndose en ese dulce beso.

* * *

A paso lento pero seguro se va develando la vida de estos hermosos sujetos *^* y esto se ira poniendo cada vez más candente ¬w¬  
Espero que les haya gustado y agradeciendo infinitamente que le dieran una oportunidad y que dejaran sus lindos comentarios

Hasta la próxima  
bye bye


End file.
